My Studys partner
by Alison Tears
Summary: Hermione x Luna - Hermione was the brightest witch in their year, if not the whole school, and Luna knew that. She always seems to be the best at making Luna feel better, or making the voices in her head disappear, and her charms were certainty beyond comparison, both in magical and physical sense - helloo, I would really appreciate any reviews, thank you so so much!
1. Chapter 1

The dawn seemed cold and grey somehow. It had never seemed this way before, at least not to her. Luna skipped down the corridor leading past the great hall, not paying notice to the strange glances that other students sent her way. It was a brisk day in early December; most of them would soon disappear for a month or so before returning to excitedly talk about their Christmas holidays and what they'd received from their families. She felt happy for them, they had very few problems to speak of and she supposed that neither had she, except, sometimes, well it felt a little…

"Watch it" she was suddenly elbowed out the way by a crowd of students. She stumbled, stood on an untied shoelace and fell to the floor with a crash. Her bag burst open and that month's copy of the quibbler as well as her books and potions homework spilled onto the floor. She quickly got on her knees and began stuffing her things back in her bag as the group walked off, giggling, or rather, snorting. 'Lonely' finished the voice in her head. She tried to ignore it. 'Helpless and lonely and weird. No wonder they call you looney' she didn't care, she told herself. They just didn't understand. 'Loopy, looney…'

"Luna!" Hermione Granger's voice rang out clear as a bell; Luna looked up quickly, and tried to tuck runaway stands of dirty blonde hair behind her ears. "There you are, I've been looking for you. Professor Flitwick told me to…wait, are you alright? What happened?" She pulled Luna to her feet and she was met with Hermione's cool troubled gaze for a moment. She'd been looking for her, Hermione, who had never been so close. Luna tried to catch her breath; it seemed to run away on the wind. Her heart was beating so fast… "Luna?"

"Y…yes, thank you" she mumbled "just…tripped over. I'm Ok now." She pulled out her wand but Hermione had already pulled out hers.

"Here, let me" she said kindly "Accio homework! Accio books!" with a well-practiced flick of her wand, the books and parchment flew into Hermione's hands. "Here" she smiled, putting the work into Luna's arms. "I was just saying, Professor Flitwick asked me to see if you were alright. You seemed to be spacing out a bit in Charms this morning"

"Nargles." Luna said bluntly

"…sorry?" Hermione asked, looking as though she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the coming explanation.

"Nargles, you know, thieves" Luna smiled "there attracted to mistletoe, and they steal things sometimes. It was them that stole my shoes before you know. There were defiantly a few floating about the charms classroom, I think there was a little mistletoe actually, over the blackboard."

"Right" Hermione didn't look totally convinced though at the same time, a little sad. "Your shoes, maybe they weren't…oh, never mind. Look, did you get the notes? If you like I can lend you some…"

Luna didn't really know what to say. Hermione never lent her notes to anybody. "Thank you" she said quietly.

"I seem to have misplaced them, they're in here somewhere, oh, and this isn't like me at all…" Hermione blushed slightly, looking though her bag. It was so adorable.

"I need to go the Gryffindor common room right now, but, if you're not staying for the holidays I could always borrow Hedwig and send you them" Hermione continued.

"I'm staying for Christmas" said Luna, stifling a laugh "you could send them back to Hogwarts"

"Oh, well I'm staying for Christmas too" smiled Hermione, looking less flustered "everybody's leaving tomorrow aren't they? Come to the charms classroom at lunch tomorrow and I'll go over them with you"

"Thank you!" Luna was really relieved; there was no way that she'd fail as long as Hermione helped her. She watched Hermione hurry up the stairs after Harry and Ron, who were waiting for her. Maybe Christmas wouldn't be so lonely if she got to spend at least a little while tomorrow with Hermione. Hermione was the only person she knew who could make the voices in her mind disappear. She really was a very talented witch.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione got back to the Gryffindor common room again that evening there was a magnificent fire burning in the grate. She took a near seat and warmed her hands best she could, the weather seemed to get more horrible every day. Also, that recent encounter with Luna gave her another one of those funny chills. She wished she knew what it was, but every time she got too close to Luna she felt almost too hot and too cold at once, there was that burning feeling in her chest that made her heart thud dangerously loudly. She'd asked Ron and Harry, but they'd just looked at each other knowingly and not said anything, grinning stupidly. Except perhaps Ron, who smiled, but it was if there was nothing behind it…

"Hey Hermione" said harry, sitting down next to her "cold?"

"Very" Hermione said grumpily, rubbing her arms "where Ron?"

"Here" said Ron taking the seat on her right "what were you talking to Luna about, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing" she didn't know why she felt so embarrassed. It was just an innocent question.

Ron looked at her reproachfully, and seemed down when he said to Harry after a couple of minutes "I'm going to bed. Got to get the train in the morning" Harry smiled, and Hermione watched him troop upstairs to the boy dormitories.

"Is he alright?" she said quietly

"Oh, sure" Harry replied, also getting up "you know he just…well, he's tired." She watched him leave, certain that something was up. Ron had been acting weird for a while now; he always got so touchy whenever she spoke to Luna, which was very rarely as it was. She was just…strange. She supposed he, like everybody else called her 'looney Lovegood'. She clenched her fists, and gazed bitterly into the dancing flames. Why couldn't they just leave Luna alone? Just cause she was different. She never spoke to Luna but only because, well, she was like a ghost anyway. What was a nargle? She'd never even heard of one before, it was probably just another invention of Luna's father Xexphelius. Apparently he was just as crazy as she was.

Irritated, Hermione got to her feet and hurried upstairs to bed. Pulling off her robes she crept under the covers and shut her eyes. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, it was only Luna. Luna the scatter-brained, Luna the weirdo, Luna the loner, Luna the daydreamer, Luna the beautiful…

Under the covers, Hermione blushed furiously and rolled over, trying to focus on something else, anything else, until the morning. Not Luna. She didn't have time for that


End file.
